Spyro:broken ends one shot
by Mr Teggsy
Summary: (One shot of broken ends the story to be) although he is defeated, and spyro and cynder think they live in peace, where there is light there must be dark, it has always been this way and always will. there are still dragons loyal the dark master and they will make sure that they avenge their master.


Spyro Broken ends

**Hello guys, this is (or I think it is) a one shot of broken ends, my new story. But it won't be on fanfic for probably another 2-3months, and I thought i couldn't keep you waiting that long because that's just cruel (although it is funny seeing people on other stories dying for the next chapter or more news but i don't think my story will be that big for that type of stuff) so i came up with this little one shot story? Is it called? I don't know all this type talk I'm new, so that's my excuse. Anyway i hope you like this little preview into the story and enjoy. Oh and yeah sorry if the poet isn't good, I'm not very good with poets but it's worth a try. Happy reading!**

_It started off with a lie_

_A lie that would last for a millennia _

_Until the end drew nigh_

_By a purple dragon_

_The dark master_

_He said he was to save the world_

_So they believed him and granted him power_

_Endless amounts of power_

_But power corrupts_

_Even those who are valiant at heart_

_The first mistake of our ancestors_

_The lie grew_

_They taught him what they knew_

_Dreaming of peace which was beginning to fade_

_In a world plunged into dark shadow_

_In a world full of fear and despair_

_In a world where everyone... was afraid_

_But realised what a mistake they had made_

_And were betrayed_

_By the purple dragon_

_The dark master_

_Our master_

_The lie grew still_

_One by one he would kill_

_No one matching his superior skill_

_And to destroy this world with his will_

_It was meant to be_

_Like all before him_

_His very kind_

_Was corrupted by power_

_And those who were weak would cower_

_The lie grew_

_It seemed that no one could _

_or ever would_

_Stop the purple dragon_

_From destroying this world_

_Until another one of his kind_

_Arose and shined _

_And everyone thought and declined_

_What had truly just happened_

_Another purple dragon was here_

_their saviour_

_their hero_

_their last hope..._

_When all seemed lost _

_He brought them hope_

_And when both dragons' paths crossed_

_He had lost_

_They had won_

_And the lie seized to exist_

_But although preventing the worlds destruction_

_The lie still stands_

_And power corrupts_

_Even those who are valiant at heart_

_Power corrupts_

_Not even he can resist its touch_

_And one day that lie will grow_

_Grow once more_

_And when even they can't help him_

_That will be_

_The end_

It was light she thought. She thought she could see a glimmer of light at the far side of the rocky cave. A sight she thought she would never have the opportunity to see again. At first she thought she was imagining it, like all the other times where she thought she had seen a escape. Her eyes playing tricks after not resting for nearly 3 whole gruesome days. But it was not her eyes that were playing with her. For if it was, it would not of stayed persistent to look at for so long and greet her with open arms, waiting to embrace her out of the darkness.

Although faint and dim and seeming far away it was still light, and it gave her hope, and drove her to get out of here, where ever _here_ was.

She began to walk towards it, wanting to escape the darkness's clutches that clung to her scales, that filled the entire cavern, and to see the one thing that she wanted most. But something was holding her back, something heavy, something that was weighing her down and preventing her from reaching the one thing she wanted more than ever to see again.

Daylight.

She looked to her right shoulder, where the weight was pushing her down with a force that nearly made her want to collapse with exhaustion.

There was a purple dragon, no older than her, leaning on her right shoulder heavily for support. He had a pair of gold horns that angled slightly backwards which would have been more vibrant if not for the dark. Running along his back were spikes coloured of a golden yellow on top and a garnet red for the rest, getting bigger as they ran along up his back, all the way to his frill. His eyes were a lilac purple, like his scales but a few shades lighter, but almost seemed drained of colour and his eyelids started flickering and his eyes were slowly closing.

It took Cynder a few seconds to realise that the dragon that was leaning on her was

"Spyro!" she startled, just realising who the dragon was. Her face immediately went from dazzled to shock and worry after coming back to her senses. She looked at Spyro with worried eyes, realising the condition he was in.

His normally royal purple scales were drained of colour, looking more like lavender purple than his normal royal purple colour. Bruises had formed on the left hand side of his neck and a few running along his back. His normally puffed out, steady rising chest was rising and falling with fast and heavy movements, and along the top ran a deep cut that oozed out with blood, stretching to each side of his chest. But the thing that most worried Cynder was his breathing.

He breathed with deep but shallow breaths and with every few moments, his breathing would slow, only a little but that didn't comfort Cynder in the slightest.

"I've got to get him out of here" she thought worriedly" otherwise he's going to die"

**There you go, a kick start the story. I hope you enjoyed it, although i fond the poet a bit bad at the end but hey hoo. I will try my hardest to get the actual story on FF but like everyone else, school work is more important. Until next time guys.**


End file.
